


Now That It’s Over

by Icccey



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, But there is fluff, F/M, Multi Chapter, Sad, Season 7 rewrite, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icccey/pseuds/Icccey
Summary: *previously on Ff.net*She had been dying for longer than either one of them wanted to admit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I was suddenly hit with the inspiration to write this Bonnie and Damon AU so I really hope y'all enjoy this. It is based after Elena is put into the coma by Kai, so this is basically my rewrite of season 7!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries (Obviously)

When Damon Salvatore regained consciousness, the first thing he heard was the sirens.

They were loud and annoying, but worst of all there were a lot of them.

Their colors flashed red and blue and it was all very bright and confusing. Even the vampire was slightly dazed.

For a moment it gave him a slight calm feeling, he wished it could have stayed like this for a moment longer. If he was lucky this is all this would have been, a confused dream-like haze. Damon, however, was never lucky.

Then everything seemed to come back crashing in at once.

━━━━━∞━━━━━

Damon was relaxed as he drove back towards the boarding house.

Overall, it had actually been a really good day. Bonnie and him had to go out of town to investigate something in Philadelphia, but it had turned out to be nothing much to Bonnie's displeasure.

Bonnie had fallen asleep once they had started to head home so the vampire drove in silence till she woke up again.

They were a little more than halfway home when this had happened and of course when she woke up, she had been starving. So after a few miles worth of begging Damon actually stopped, bargaining that she would just have to eat in the car.

When he returned, they drove in silence as Bonnie just scarfed down the food.

Damon would once in a while look at her when she wasn't paying attention, as if she would somehow disappear.

When Bonnie finished, they continued to drive in silence, till Bonnie spoke up.

"Did you ever really hate me?" She said, glancing at the vampire, as Damon just raised his eyebrows.

He paused for a moment.

“Honestly?I think so, you were a pain in the ass.” He said, as she just rolled her eyes. “As if you didn’t hate me.”

They entered a small town, as they now sat at a stop light.

"Oh, I definitely thought I did, but looking back at it, I don’t think I really had it in me to hate someone." She shrugged.

"Really?”

“Yeah I mean, even though you tried to kill me, Caroline, Stefan, innocent people—.”

"Okay…”

“ You did kill Lexi, Jeremy, my mom."

“Okay, okay we get it, but I would like to think that I’m different now.”

“That’s debatable.” Bonnie laughed as Damon just rolled his eyes.

“You’re a bully.”

Damon wished now that he hadn't been so focused on the witch next to him, he wished that he would have been able to see the semi truck that ran the red light as they went through the intersection, he wished it hadn't slammed into the passenger side of his 1969 Chevy Camaro.

He wished a lot of things hadn't happened.

As his mind swelled with thoughts of what happened, the more and more panicked the vampire got.

Before he could do anything though, paramedics were around him instantly.

He had obviously been thrown out of the car, because he laid on the road as the people examined him.

If he wasn't freaking out so much, he probably would have made a smart ass comment about it.

He only caught some of what they were saying.

"He is lucky."

"Not even a scratch."

"How in the hell?"

He managed to drown all of them out, and finally was able to ask the question at the front of his mind.

"Where's my friend?”

The people around him seemed to stop and look at one another.

"Sir, we need you to focus on yourself. Do you know who you are? What happened?”

They were avoiding his question.

"Where the hell is she?" He asked firmer than before.

They once again proceed to stare at each other till one of them spoke up.

"She is very critical condition, we don't know the exact details at the time. When we found her on scene, she was bleeding a lot, if we hadn't arrived when we did, she might not even have a chance."

Damon felt like he was about to throw up.

A sensation he hadn't felt in a very long time considering vampires really couldn't get sick.

He had always seen how much humans cared for each other, they felt, excitement, anger, grief, sadness and throughout his lifetimes on the earth he had never truly understood it until this moment.

He had loved. Deeply and passionately.

This however, was much different.

When Elena had been put into a coma by Kai, he had been angry and pained that he would not see her for almost another century. He drank and he tried his best to forget the love of his life was stuck in a box somewhere.

This, he never wanted to forget.

His best friend was dying and he had no control over it.

Then again, she had been dying for much longer than either of them wanted to admit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess you gotta see how it all began :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter, leave some love!

8 Months Earlier

━━━━━∞━━━━━

Damon sighed as he woke up.

It had been almost three months since the disastrous wedding, where Elena had been put into a coma by Kai, yet it still felt as if it was yesterday to him.

Luckily, he had people around him who actually gave a shit, otherwise he would be drinking a lot more than he was allowed at the moment.

One of those people, was Bonnie.

Over the years his relationship with the witch had grown tremendously. He remembered when he used to hate her. Not necessarily hate her, more like strongly disagree with her existence. Now, he considered her as one of the most important people in his life.

Sometimes though, they wanted to snap each other's necks.

This was one of those moments.

"Good morning sunshine." He heard her say from the doorway of his bedroom.

He groaned.

"Go away, let me sleep."

"No, you've been asleep long enough."

"It's early, just a few more hours."

"Damon, it's one in the afternoon."

He groaned again as he not so gracefully rolled out of bed.

"I warmed you up some blood, which made me gag like three times so you’re going to drink it." She grumbled as he finally got a look at her.

Something about her changed in the last couple of months that he couldn’t quite place. Her hair had grown to almost her shoulders and a small tattoo was now placed just behind her ear.

Damon stood up and just glared at Bonnie.

It was times like this he was glad he slept naked.

"Do I have to put on clothes?" He asked now smirking at her.

Bonnie kept direct eye contact with him before speaking again.

"Although I would just love for you to not,” she replied her voice dripping in sarcasm. “I don't think Stefan would appreciate it. Come downstairs… now." She said before turning and leaving his room.

Damon sighed. Another day.

━━━━━∞━━━━━

Bonnie just drank some coffee and watched while he ate. Well technically drank if they were getting technical.

He stopped drinking and looked up at her.

"Is there something you need?" He asked her as she just stared at him.

"No, I'm just happy you decided to grace the world with your presence today." She sighed, resuming drinking her coffee.

"What do you mean, I grace the world everyday by being here." He scoffed as Bonnie had to refrain from rolling her eyes for the eighth time in the last minute.

"I meant," She paused locking gazes with him once again. "That you are not pity drinking in your room, who knows it is only one in the afternoon, you might even, dare I say… engage in actual conversation."

It was the times like this, Damon didn't really know why he ever disliked the witch. I mean yes, they had had their disagreements, but when it came down to it, they were much more alike than either one of them wanted to admit.

"What do you mean? I talk to you everyday." He shot back.

It was true. Bonnie and Damon had talked almost everyday since Elena went into that coma. It sometimes wasn't even talking, just the sense that the other was around was enough for the pair.

Bonnie laughed.

"When was the last time you talked to anyone besides me, Stefan, or Caroline?”

"Umm…" He trailed off.

"Exactly, which is why you and I are going out today, so get ready and please look presentable." She finished putting her mug in the sink and walking out of the kitchen before she stopped and turned back to him.

"Bring something to swim in."

━━━━━∞━━━━━

When they arrived at the hospital, Stefan and Caroline were already there.

After Damon had convinced the paramedics that he was fine, he walked over to the two.

"What the hell happened?" Caroline asked him.

Damon sighed as he just sat down, placing his head in his hands.

"We were just driving and laughing… I just…" He paused for a moment. "We were at a stoplight and the light turned green. I was going through the intersection when...when a Semi truck ran the red light and smashed into the passenger's side of the car."

Caroline and Stefan just stood there, neither daring to say a word.

Truth is they really didn't even know what to say.

"It's not your fault." Caroline spoke now sitting next to Damon.

"She'll be okay, Bonnie's a fighter. Once she makes it out of surgery, we can give her some blood and she—." Caroline stopped as Damon shook his head.

"We can't give her blood Caroline, it would be a huge risk, you know that." Damon said sighing.

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other before turning back to Damon.

"I mean, worse case scenario she turns, it would be difficult sure, but if anyone could handle it, it would be Bonnie.” Stefan replied, a puzzled look on his face.

Damon looked between the two before it clicked in his head.

He was gonna kill the witch when she woke up. They didn’t even know.

━━━━━∞━━━━━

Damon just looked at Bonnie as she drove them to… well he didn't know exactly where they were going. Why he had listened to her and gotten into the car with her behind the wheel was still uncertain to him.

"Where are we going Bon Bon?"

She ignored him as she continued down the highway.

"Are you going to kill me or something, because I really thought we were past that stage in our relationship." Damon said once Bonnie had ignored him again.

This comment had earned a small laugh from the witch.

"Keep talking and it is going to go back to that stage in our relationship. Be patient." She sighed shooting him a quick look.

He groaned but shut up for the sake of staying alive.

As he looked out of the window he drifted into his own thoughts.

Damon sometimes caught himself thinking about what would have happened if he hadn't saved the witch from a not so painless death.

Maybe, he lives his happy human life with Elena and no one finds out about what really happened the night of the wedding.

On the other hand, Damon knew two things.

One, he really was not that lucky of a man. Somehow, someway, someone would find out he left Bonnie to die and everything would explode.

Two, he knew that he couldn't live with Bonnie dying. No matter how much he missed Elena, he knew that letting Bonnie die was something he could never live with.

He had done some shitty things, yes, but the thought of her blood being on his hands, made him feel like he was going to be sick.

"Damon." Bonnie called pulling him out of his head as he realized the car had stopped.

"We're here."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
